Sora's Grand Plan
by Araea Swiftwind
Summary: It was a dark and stormy night, and Riku has only himself and his memories to occupy his time. But as the phone rings, will he get some good news that makes the night not seem so dark?


_**Sora's Grand Plan**_

_A one-shot_

* * *

A/N: So, here is yet another story. Hoorah! Anyways, some background information you might want to know before you review: First, this story was an assignment in Creative Writing where multiple people write on the same story. Secondly, we were forced to start the story with the line- It was a dark and stormy night-. Lastly, this was all to be done within about twenty minutes, so it is very short. It is finished as it is now, and I will not be editing this story unless I get many people complaining about errors in this. There will not be a sequel, or other chapters, or anything of the like.

Warning: This story is short and a bit cliché. If that bothers you, then perhaps this is not the story for you, but please review anyways and tell me how you felt about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story. Also, I do not own the rights to the beginning phrase, "It was a dark and stormy night…" I only own this story as it was originally written for a Creative Writing assignment in the years 2007 and 2008.

* * *

It was a dark and stormy night and Riku was sitting in his room on his bed listening ton Disturbed. He was humming along and using two pencils to drum out the beat on the notebook he was writing in. He was thinking about Sora and what had happened earlier that day.

During lunch, Riku had been sitting at a table in the cafeteria with Axel, Säix, and Demyx. They were all talking about music and girls and getting laid. As Riku was saying something particularly raunchy, Sora had walked over and sat down next to his silver-haired best friend. Upon hearing what Riku had said, he looked over at the boy, shocked. Sora didn't believe that Riku had said something like that.

Riku merely laughed at Sora's scandalized expression, as did the other boys at the table. It was widely known that Sora was a prude. Even though he was seventeen, Sora had never had a girlfriend and was not that into perverted things. Little did Riku know, but although Sora was shy and prudish, he had always had the biggest crush on the aqua-eyed boy. Unfortunately, Riku didn't get that. But Sora had a plan.

He would pretend to be deeply offended by what Riku had said and run away. Then, Riku would come to see what was wrong and he would pounce. But that didn't happen. Instead, he babbled a "just kidding", grinning hugely, and listened to Riku's scandalous tale. His mind wandered as he tried to pay attention to Riku. It wasn't until Riku shook his shoulder that he realized lunch was over. His shoulder burned where Riku's hand had been and Sora lifted his gaze to his friend's face.

Sora wanted to kiss him; he wanted to tell him. But he was so hung on the idea of getting shut down that he was having trouble deciding what he should do. The brunette boy thought for a second, and then decided to go for it; he grabbed Riku's silver hair and kissed him. Sora threw his body to Riku. It felt like more than a kiss; it was an out-of-body experience for the shorter boy. He had never done something like that. Everyone around the boys was shocked. And, knowing this, Sora walked away with his spiky brown-haired head held up high, looking back with a satisfied smirk.

Riku snapped out of his musings when the shrill tone of the telephone pierced through his ears. Sighing, he got off his bed and answered the phone. Low and behold, it was Sora, asking him out that Saturday night. _Of course, Sora. Of course I'll go out with you._ Maybe it wasn't such a dark and stormy night after all.

* * *

A/N: So, this was it...the second writing assignment for Creative Writing. I hoped everyone liked it, but even if you didn't, take this time now to review the story telling me either how good or how bad you thought it was. If you took the time to read it, then you can spare a minute and a half to review this. Thanks so much.

With all the love I have, Yuki of the Kamikaze!


End file.
